1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchange apparatus and, more particularly, to a heat exchange apparatus formed of a polymeric composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, heat exchange apparatus for regulating the temperature of a process fluid are formed to provide a flow path for process fluid and a flow path for a cooled or heated heat exchange fluid which either provides heat or extracts heat from the process fluid. The heat transfer between the fluids generally is effected through a thin, heat conductive barrier such as a thin wall of a conduit. The vast majority of presently available, commercially-used heat exchange apparatus are made of a metal such as stainless steel.
The use of metals for forming a heat exchange apparatus provides certain significant disadvantages, including being heavy and costly. Since metals are good conductors of heat, the atmosphere surrounding the heat exchanger provides either a source of unwanted heat to a coolant fluid or an unwanted extractor of heat from a heating fluid used in the heat exchanger. In addition, the use of metals when processing corrosive fluids is quite limited and, generally results in the required use of specialized, expensive metals. In addition, most metals are easily wet with liquids, such as aqueous liquids which, in turn, promote their interaction with the liquid, such as by chemical reaction, and fouling of the metal.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a heat exchange apparatus having high heat exchange efficiencies. Also, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus which can be easily formed.